Sharmell Sullivan
| birth_place = Gary, Indiana | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = Houston, Texas | trainer = Diamond Doll Molly Holly OVW Wrestling School WCW Power Plant | debut = December 1998 | retired = 2009 }} Sharmell Sullivan-Huffman (November 2, 1970) is an American professional wrestling valet and occasional wrestler - the wife of Booker T. She is best known for her work as Queen Sharmell with WWE until her release in 2007. She first came to prominence in the wrestling world as Storm, a member of the World Championship Wrestling dance troupe the Nitro Girls and Paisley. She also performed for Total Nonstop Action from 2007 until leaving the company in 2009. Miss Black America At age 20, Sullivan won the 1991 Miss Black America pageant (she was Miss Black Indiana), which was marred by accusations of rape by Miss Black Rhode Island, Desiree Washington, against pageant judge Mike Tyson. After winning the title, Sullivan began a career in professional dance, touring with several hip hop artists and R&B bands, including a 3½ year stint with James Brown. Professional wrestling World Championship Wrestling (1998-2001) Sullivan joined World Championship Wrestling's Nitro Girl dance troupe in December 1998 under the name Storm. When the Nitro Girls began becoming more involved in WCW storylines, she was made the valet for The Artist, re dubbing herself Paisley. As Paisley, she made her in-ring singles debut against Tammy Lynn Sytch on the April 26, 2000 edition of WCW Thunder, winning with a DDT. Following The Artist's release from WCW, Sullivan began valeting for Kwee Wee. She also formed an alliance with fellow former Nitro Girl Tygress, and the two ladies frequently double-teamed the Misfits In Action's valet Major Gunns. While in WCW, Sullivan was also a part of the pop music group Diversity 5 with other Nitro Girls Fyre, Spice, Chae, and Tygress. In 2001, when she signed with the WWF, she was replaced in the group by Chiquita Anderson (also a Nitro Girl). World Wrestling Federation / Entertainment (2001; 2005-2007) In 2001, just before WCW was bought by the World Wrestling Federation (WWF), Sullivan was released from WCW and signed a developmental contract with WWF with the intent of becoming a full-time in-ring performer and backstage interviewer. She was sent to Ohio Valley Wrestling to continue her training, and was made the valet for The Suicide Blondes - wearing a blonde wig and using the name Sister Sharmell. Her training, however, was cut short by an injury, forcing her to retire from in ring work. Sullivan was re-hired by the (now renamed) World Wrestling Entertainment in 2005, debuting as a face valet for her real-life husband Booker T. Together they took part in a feud with Kurt Angle, during which he continually sexually harassed her. She eventually turned heel when she started interfering in Booker's matches, presumably without his knowledge. Her involvement escalated until she helped Booker win the United States Championship from Chris Benoit, which preceded a heel turn by Booker when he revealed he knew of her involvement in his matches the entire time. Sullivan and Booker T then began a feud with The Boogeyman, and during a match at WrestleMania 22 he managed to kiss Sullivan while he had a mouth full of worms. After Booker T's victory in the 2006 King of the Ring tournament, Booker T began referring to himself as "King Booker" and Sharmell as "Queen Sharmell". As part of their new on-screen personas, the duo began speaking in faux British accents and acting pompous. On the April 6, 2007 episode of SmackDown! Sullivan turned on her husband, claiming his failure to defeat Matt Hardy that night—after he'd nearly attacked her during WrestleMania 23—meant he didn't care about her honor. Later that night, as part of the storyline, Booker tried to impress Sharmell by attacking World Heavyweight Champion The Undertaker which ended in Booker being hit with a Tombstone piledriver on the announce table and sprained Booker's neck, which put him out of action. On the June 11 edition of RAW, Sharmell (with King Booker) was drafted from SmackDown! to RAW as part of the WWE Draft. Due to conflicts with storyline and overall character direction, in October 2007, Sharmell, along with Booker, requested and were granted their releases from their contracts by WWE. She then made an appearance at the 2013 WWE Hall Of Fame to watch her husband get inducted. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2007-2009) At the Genesis pay per view on November 11, 2007, Sharmell debuted in TNA during the TNA World Heavyweight Championship match attacking Karen Angle. At Final Resolution on January 6, 2008, Sharmell and Booker T were booked into a mixed tag team match against Robert Roode and Ms. Brooks and won after she rolled-up Ms. Brooks. After the match, Roode was arguing with Ms. Brooks when Sharmell came back to stop Roode only to get hit square in the face and kayfabe breaking her jaw. She made her return at Destination X, after the Booker T and Roode match, whipping Payton Banks and Roode. On April 13 at Lockdown, she and husband, Booker T defeated Robert Roode and Payton Banks. Sharmell was inactive following Booker's heel turn, but returned at Victory Road during the main event between Samoa Joe and her husband. She established herself as a villainess during the match by making the 3-count, allowing her husband to "win" the TNA World Championship. When Booker joined The Main Event Mafia in October 2008, the evil Sharmell followed suit. On the November 20th edition of iMPACT!, Sharmell was challenged to a match with ODB at Final Resolution, which she accepted. Along with The Beautiful People, Sharmell fell to the team of ODB, Taylor Wilde, and Roxxi at Final Resolution. Sharmell was regularly seen bickering with fellow Mafia valet Jenna Morasca, leading to a catfight backstage on the May 28th edition of Impact! which led to Sharmell challenging Morasca to a match at Victory Road 2009. She lost the match after Kong knocked her out then Morasca pinned her. She then competed in the TNA Knockout Tag Title tournament teaming with Traci Brooks to represent The Main Event Mafia, but they lost in the first round of the tournament to Awesome Kong and Raisha Saeed. At Bound for Glory Booker and Sharmell made their final appearance for TNA, before leaving the company. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **DDT - WCW **Modified spinning side slam -WWE **Schoolgirl - TNA **Spinning delayed scoop slam - WCW *'Signature moves' **Bridging roll-up - WCW **Camel clutch **Eye rake **Low blow **Running crossbody **''Sharmell-bow'' (Handspring back elbow smash) - OVW and WCW **Slap *'Wrestlers managed' **Booker T **Kwee Wee **The Artist **Meng **Derrick King **Jason Lee Championships and accomplishments * High School ** class of 1988 Valedictorian *'Miss Black America' **Miss Black America (1991) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' **Worst Worked Match of the Year (2009) vs. Jenna Morasca at Victory Road Personal life Sullivan has a stepson Brandon, from Huffman's first marriage. She and Huffman began dating while they both worked for WCW. The couple was married in February 2005. The couple welcomed their twins, a boy and a girl, on August 5, 2010. Sullivan was valedictorian of her high school and graduated from Spelman College. During the week of November 5, 2007, she appeared on five episodes of Family Feud with Batista, Candice Michelle, Booker T, Mr. Kennedy, Layla El, Michelle McCool, Maria, Ric Flair, and Jonathan Coachman. See also *Sharmell Sullivan's event history External links * Sharmell Sullivan profile at CAGEMATCH.net * Profile Category:1974 births Category:1998 debuts Category:2009 retirements Category:American wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Managers and valets Category:Deep South Wrestling alumni Category:Nu-Wrestling Evolution alumni Category:Ohio Valley Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Main Event Mafia Category:African American wrestlers Category:Indiana wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Interviewers